


I Think I'm in Love with You and I'm Terrified

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Drabble Challenge #32</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm in Love with You and I'm Terrified

“Well, three months was a good run, eh?”

John takes a long pull of the pint in front of him. Lestrade sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair. He  really  doesn’t know what to say. It had seemed miraculous that Sherlock took an interest, well a romantic interest, in anyone. Though Lestrade always knew if it were to be anyone, it would be John. For the life of him, he cannot imagine what Sherlock is thinking. Just last week the two of them had been disgustingly chirpy at his crime scene. 

Now, John looks like he wants to cry and John Watson, veteran of Helmund, Kandahar, and Bart’s bloody Hospital does not cry. Lestrade has no idea what to do if his mate starts crying into his fucking pint. Jesus, this is a cock up of epic proportions. He slides a hand into his pocket and fires off a surreptitious text.

What the hell is going on with John?

He looks back up to see John staring at him suspiciously.

“Look, mate. This will all blow over. You’ll see. Sherlock is barmy about you, it’s kind of sickening to be honest.”

John scowls as Lestrade’s phone buzzes.

None of you business. Send John home NOW. - SH

Thirty seconds later.

Please. - SH

Lestrade flips the phone onto the table to show John. 

“His nibs requests your presence.”

John rolls his eyes but chugs the last of his beer and snags his coat. 

“Thanks for this, Greg. Really.” 

Lestrade just nods. 

…

The flat is dark when John gets home. He flips on the kitchen light to make himself a cuppa when his eyes catch on the large pastry box on the table. He walks over and almost drops the lid in surprise. There, in the box, is a german chocolate cake with small white fondant decorations spelling out the reason for Sherlock’s skittishness and distance the past week:

I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.

John feels Sherlock enter the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know how to say it,” he whispers.

John turns to face him, ready to argue. He stops suddenly at the open, vulnerable, anxious look on Sherlock’s face. It’s clear he really means this and has been struggling with it. The purplish-black circles under his eyes are a dead giveaway. That and the fact that Sherlock Holmes is wringing his bloody hands. John steps forward with open arms.

“Come here, love.”

Sherlock rushes into the embrace and clings to John like he is afraid that John will disappear if he lets go. John chuckles and breathes into the detective’s neck. He feels the happiness filling him up, leeching into all the dark places and holes left in the past week. Suddenly, a thought occurs to John and he backs up enough to look Sherlock in the eye.

“Hang on, did Mrs. Hudson make this?”

Sherlock distracts him with a quite thorough snogging. 


End file.
